Irremovable Scars
by FairyofTwilight
Summary: When the digidestined start to experience odd happenings, what leads them ALL to go back to the digiworld? What forces them to separate from one another? Shounen-ai!
1. The Grounding Dream

**Disclaimer**: Me no own. Me no own. Me cry….me make fanfictoin…(why that style, I have no idea).

FOT: Hello! A new fanfiction, horrah! Hitomi decided that we get writer's block a little too much and that we should write a new fanfic. How this will help the writer's block, I don't know.

Hitomi: But, we started this, even if we have no coherent summary. This one was sort of inspired by _KnKfics_…good writer's, good writers…

FOT: Yeah. Why we decided to do this and stick with this idea is pretty much unknown. And these kinds of fics we've hardly ever seen, so how this idea came about is weird.

Hitomi: But we hope it will be fun anyway, both for us and for you.

FOT: So, without further ado, here is a half Yamaken…with other character pairings and other half-pairings….you'll get why…

**Irremovable Scars By Fairyoftwilight**

**Chapter 1**: The Grounding Dream

Ken stood on the balcony of his new home, leaning against the railing. He didn't' think they would have moved so close. When his parents said they were moving, he thought it was going to be further away from his friends, not closer. He was partially glad about it. But there was something that wasn't allowing him to feel comfortable about the move. Something wasn't really right.

Wormmon was asleep on his bed, so asking him if he felt the same way was out of the question. The little guy was exhausted. He felt like calling Koushiro or Yamato or even Daisuke, but he was still helping unpack.

"Ken, dear, will you come help me with this?"

"Yes, mother," he said, walking back inside with a slight smile on his face so as not to worry her. The air was cool that afternoon. They were almost done unpacking. Maybe it would be nice to head out afterwards.

His mother was taking the dishes out of one box marked "Fragile." She was having some difficulty putting them in the cupboard. She had hurt her hand recently, but wouldn't tell her family how. Ken would have told her a thing or two, but she was his mother. He can't really do that. He could only help her put away what she asked him to. The cups in the right-hand side, the dishes on the left, stacked up neatly. In the drawer, the spoons go in the far left, biggest to smallest, the forks next to them, then the knifes. The other utensils to in the little area beneath them all. The butcher knife and sharper knifes are in their rack on the counter, easy access in order to make meals or to cut what needed to be cut.

His father was at work, unfortunately, so he couldn't help right now. He had told Ken that maybe he could help later in the day, but Ken and his mother already knew that they would have everything finished by the time he got home. He had been getting home late, lately and they grew used to it. He was honest, so he was believed. The days he did get home early, they enjoyed a nice family dinner, talking about work, school, what they would like to do. It was nice, but the uncomfortable feeling never left.

Ken finally finished helping my mom before she gave him a kind smile.

"Thank you," she said.

"It was nothing."

Yes. It was nothing to help out his mother. Just another duty of being her child. He had to help her, right? It was the respectable and rightful thing to do. He walked out of the room, and entered his own, deciding to turn on the computer, hopefully to see someone he knew online. But no one was there. He shut it off, not finding anything else to do.

The green sweater on his bed was all he grabbed before he walked out of his room, not even bothering to wake up Wormmon, since he needed his rest. Ken knew he was being a hypocrite in thinking it, especially since he was rundown as well. He had kept Wormmon up half the night with his nightmares. He needed sleep, too. But the bad feeling wouldn't go away. It was only made worse because of his lack of sleep in the past three weeks. Somehow he felt it was going to get worse.

When his parents asked him why he had large bags under his eyes, he just smiled and said he stayed up too late studying for an exam. Yes…a difficult exam…deciphering his dreams and figuring out what they meant. He had started to write down his dreams after the second night. They had begun to plague him in how they came in large numbers throughout the night.

"Mom, I'm going out for a walk, okay? I'll be back in a bit," he called as he put on my shoes, already opening the door.

"Okay, but don't stay out too late."

"I won't."

He shut the door and began his walk, irritated with the house and how quiet it had become. Not even the sounds coming form the monitor or the keyboard broke through the silence that ate everything around it. Even his own breathing became nothing in that silence. The only thing that got past it was that uneasy feeling that something horrible was going to happen.

But those dreams had something to do with it. He just knew it, but he wanted to see if someone else felt it. There was another that felt it, he was sure of it. He wasn't alone, was he?

It wasn't long into his walk when that feeling crept around him again, making his breathing quicken. It was cold…now the temperature was dropping as he started to walk faster, unsure of where he was heading. He just had to get away from it, whatever it was. Come to think of it, where was he heading? He had just left his house without planning on where to go or what to do. He didn't know this area that well…

It was behind Him. Something grabbed his shoulder, cold-frozen fingers, making him stop for a few seconds before he took off at a run, not even bothering to apologize to the people he hit along the way, even the lady he accidently knocked over. His breathing stopped as soon as those hands touched his shoulder a second time, cutting off his air supply. He tried to run faster, but no matter how fast he ran, it wouldn't leave him and he couldn't stop it. He couldn't breathe.

After running so long, he finally stopped, hyperventilating, grabbing the closest thing near him to keep himself from falling over. He couldn't get away. How was he going to get back home with that thing following? He couldn't even see it, but he knew it was there, watching, waiting for him to start moving again. His breathing was becoming more rapid, why? He wasn't sure. It just keep going faster, not giving him a chance to get a proper breath of air.

"Ken?"

That voice. He look around, rapidly, trying to spot a familiar face. Finally he saw the one that had spoken to him, his face twisted in worry.

"Ken, what's wrong?" Yamato asked, putting down the grocery bag he had once he was next to Ken.

Ken couldn't answer. His breathing was too rapid to give the time to form coherent words.

"Okay, lean forward," he said, dropping down in front.

Ken did what he said, but instead fell to his knees, no doubt getting some questioning glances from those around them. Yamato put his hands on Ken's shoulders, startling him a bit. But his touch was warm, not cold.

"Look at me. I want you to take a deep breath in and out. Follow my pace, okay?" he said. Ken nodded slowly, unsure if it was going to help or not. "Okay. Slowly, now IN…..Out."

He tried following Yamato's pace, having difficulty in doing so, but Yamato rubbed his back as he turned to his side, placing one hand on Ken's chest, while Ken's hand gripped his. He kept telling Ken to breathe in and out until he had finally calmed down. A group had gathered around them by then, mainly people worried if Ken was okay, either having heard of him or having their daughters squeal over pictures or news of him. A sad form of recognition, and an even sadder reason for people to pretend to care.

"I'm…okay," he managed, still keeping Yamato's pace in breathing.

He finally stood up, a little shaky, but okay. Yamato stood up next, picking up his groceries as he did so.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little panicky," Ken said, starting to walk slowly. Yamato kept next to him. Ken didn't think he really would with the groceries in his hand. "Where are you going?"

"I was going home, but right now, I have to make sure that you're going to be okay. That was a scare. Why were you panicking?"

"Haven't you felt it?" he asked a little harshly than intended. "There's a bad presence looming around. It decided to play around with me right now."

He stayed quiet, not that he expected him to respond. Wait. Why was Ken acting like this all the sudden?

"If you don't understand it, then you might as well leave me alone." Where did that come from?

"Look Ken, I'm not looking to pick a fight with you. It's just that Gabumon got that feeling, too. He went back to the digital world recently to check it out on that end. Biyomon went, too."

He stopped. He wasn't the only one with this bad feeling, that's good. He wasn't alone. He had been afraid he was the only one. He let his expression loosen. What was making him act like that?

"Has he had nightmares too?"

"No, but I have. But I don't think you're counting the ones where I'm cooking while taking an exam and my paper ended up getting burned," he said, unsure of himself, trying to get Ken to laugh. It worked a little.

"No. I don't mean those."

"Come on, we can talk at my house, okay?"

They began to walk towards Yamato's home. Ken's arm had been on Yamato's lightly because he was afraid he'd start to panic again. That feeling was still there, but it wasn't as strong. It totally dissipated once they were inside the apartment. He was getting confused. But Ken couldn't talk to him as he looked at him put away what he had in the bags.

He was the only one in the group with the most empathy. He understood what Ken had gone through, sort of. They hadn't grown that close, but they understood enough of each other. Maybe that was why Yamato didn't press on when Ken didn't start talking.

"So," he said, after the long silence we had. "What kind of nightmares are these? The regular ones or the ones that haunt you even after you wake up?"

"Both, actually."

They were quiet once again. Neither cared about the silence, as long as they didn't say the wrong things.

"I—They just—" Ken started, but found himself looking at deep-set blue eyes.

"You look really tired. Maybe you'll feel better when you've slept well," he said. "Um, my dad'll be home later on. What time is it now? It's barely one. Why don't you go to sleep for a while, then my dad will take you home."

"I guess," he said. Yamato wandered out of the room and ken just lied down on the couch, already drifting to sleep.

(((0.0)))

He was running…from what, he couldn't remember…who was it? He turned a corner, one second he's in the human world, then the digital world. He turned another corner. It's a dream plain. Somewhere in the middle.

He turned around and sees him, but his eyes were blinded by a web of some kind. He can't get it off! There was something coming, he could hear it. Cold hands grabbed his legs, pulling him down somewhere. He fought it as hard as he could, only feeling his energy escaping him the more he struggled. Pain shot up his back. It was burning. What the hell was touching him!

His breath was gone, he couldn't breathe! Can't even hear any of his screams anymore. Was he dying? He can't die!

(((0.0)))

How do you like so far? Honesty is good. No shonen-ai yet, but later, okay? Don't throw rocks or anything! Review.

See you next chapter!


	2. Still In The Dark

FOT: ((Peers over sand bags)) 'No tomatoes? No tomatoes? Guess they don't mind' ((Steps up)) Hi, you guys! ((gets tomato juiced.)) Hitomi.

Hitomi: HIIIII! ((stops for update meme))

FOT: Okay, sorry you guys…it took longer than expected to update due to personal problems, school, and hate-able writer's block. And that personal problem actually caused the writer's block to get worse…and I think starting new originals and fanfics doesn't really help, now does it?

Well, here is chapter 2!

**Irremovable scars by fairyoftwilight**

**Chapter 2: Still in the Dark**

Kouichi startled himself awake. He wasn't sure how he had done it, but he managed. He was learning to do so slowly out of necessity. He looked at the clock next to his bed out of habit: 6:00 AM. There was no point in sleeping anymore.

He sat up and started to think about his dream, only to find that he couldn't remember what it was he had dreamt. This was sadly becoming a consistency. He couldn't remember any of his dreams anymore, only the feeling left behind, both physical and emotional. He could still feel he pain in his legs. He had been running, he was sure of it. His heart was still beating rapidly as he stood up and made his way to his dresser. Maybe a morning shower will steady his nerves. Yes, a nice hot morning shower.

He was about to open the door when he heard rustling coming from his room. He turned around rapidly and caught his twin shifting position again. 'Oh, that's right. Kouji's sleeping over for the next week,' he thought. 'How did I forget that?'

A bit disoriented and confused he made his way to the shower, making sure to take his time and let himself relax. It wouldn't happen quickly, he knew that. The feelings from his dreams usually lasted for an hour or two after he woke up.

When he got out, the alarm went off, waking his brother. He tried to get rid of any evidence that he hadn't slept well, but there was none that he could, even those on his face. Kouji turned over, gazing at his brother.

"Take some sleeping pills, Kouichi," he muttered as he pulled the blanket over his head. "It's the weekend."

"Huh?" Kouichi looked at the calendar, noting that it was the weekend. "Guess I forgot."

He didn't wait for Kouji to react to what he said. For one reason or another, Kouji couldn't sense anymore of his distress. He did before. They're twins, but it started to go away. He couldn't even feel any of Kouji's emotions anymore. Why?

Kouichi didn't notice time slipping by him as he looked down and saw a plate of food before him. Didn't he just eat?

"I ate already," he said.

His mother looked at him with an odd expression. "But honey, I just made that for you. How on earth could you have eaten?"

"Oh," Kouichi started to eat his breakfast. By the time he was done, he just stared at the empty plate. He hadn't eaten breakfast yet. But he wasn't hungry. He looked around and noted that Kouji wasn't at the table. "Mom, has Kouji eaten?"

"He was in front of you all morning."

"Oh."

He stood up slowly, only to be met by his twin, who was carrying his backpack. Wasn't it the weekend? Why did he have his backpack with him?

"Hey, Kouichi, you ready to go to the arcade?"

"Huh? Why are we going to the arcade?"

"Don't you remember? Those foreign exchange students wanted to go to the arcade. We planned it for the weekend. Takuya said he'd join us, remember?"

"Oh. Well, let me grab my sweater and we'll go."

"Kouichi, you have your sweater on."

"What are you--?" he looked at his arms and saw the black fabric of his sweater. "Oh."

Kouichi's blank stare was all that met Kouji's confused one.

"Kouichi, what's wrong? You've been acting weird all morning."

Kouichi smiled and reached for his shoes before heading out the door. "Nothing, really."

If Kouji didn't sense that anything was wrong, then he wouldn't press it. He couldn't remember the foreign students' names or where they were from. He wasn't sure why he was forgetting everything so easily. Maybe it was lack of sleep. It was bound to take its toll somewhere. Maybe he was getting sick.

It didn't take them long to reach the arcade, but he couldn't recognize any of it. He couldn't recognize any of the people that greeted him, not even the area it was in. Something was wrong. He managed to bear with it for a few hours before he started to notice his vision was starting to blur and shake violently.

He started to breath in deeply, unsure what was happening before he started to step back. The people around him turned toward him, confusion on their faces as much as on his own.

He looked around, his world shaking before his eyes. He gazed at the people before him, his friends. No. They were not his friends. 'They're the enemy; trying to kill me, attack me. What should I do?' he watched as one took a step closer, the one pretending to be Takuya. He took a step back, not wanting to be touched or looked at by this wolf in sheep's clothing.

"Kouichi, are you okay? You look sick. Maybe you should sit down."

Takuya reached out his hand, but Kouichi knew better. Never touch the enemy.

"Get away from me!"

He took a few more steps back, grabbing onto the closest thing possible. The army before him was growing in number around him. He needed to run, but where?

"Kouichi?"

There was that voice again. Who was it? There were too many imposters around him! What the hell was going on! What's happening to him? He zipped around, making the world spin more than it should have. And there before him was the only real being. There he was, the only one that wasn't an imposter, his brother. The world stopped as he gazed at his partial reflection. It was his other half. The facial expression was familiar. He had to be real. There was no way that worried expression on his reflection could be an imposter. No one could copy him like his brother. He couldn't be an imposter.

"Kou-Kouji," he managed before being forced into an empty dark corner.

It wasn't shaking here, but the darkness was enough. There was no light at all, nothing could cguide him to where he was or where he was going. Just silence, and a deafening darkness.

"Kouichi!"

It was Takuya's voice, but where was he? He was echoing, that Kouichi knew, but just where was he? Was this a cave? Caves were the only places that echoed, right? Silence again. He couldn't' stand it. He couldn't see. Something had to guide him.

"Takuya?" he yelled, not hearing his voice echo. "Where are you!"

He started to walk forward, not sure where he was going, but positive he would soon find out.

"Kouichi, wake up."

Kouji.

"What are you saying? I am awake. Where are you?"

"Is he okay?"

Panic began to fill his mind. He started to run, not stopping until he was out of breath. It was a waste of time if he couldn't see where he was going. He extended his arm out and began to wave it back and forth, wanting to feel a solid surface, only to be met by emptiness.

"I am fine! Where are you guys? Stop playing games. This isn't funny!"

He felt something touch him, but he wasn't sure what or who it was, all he knew is that he felt safe. He turned around, hoping to see something, but it was nothing. How could he feel safe? And how could he still feel that warmth around him when no one was there. He started to panic much more, his lungs taking in air and exhaling as quickly as he breathed in.

"He's shaking….He's burning up! Call an ambulance!"

"Kouji! I'm not shaking and I don't need to go to the hospital!" he yelled, trying to calm himself.

"What happened to him?" one of the other students asked. "Is he okay?"

"I'm fucking peachy! Why are you guys acting this way? Hey! Answer me!"

He felt something wet hit his face. He reached up, wiping the water off his cheek. It was a tear. Someone was crying.

"Kouji. There's an ambulance on its way, okay?" Takuya.

"Alright. Kouichi, please be okay."

"I am okay! Tell me where youa re! Is this some kind of joke? Don't play games with me!"

There were more drops on his face.

"Kouji, he's going to be fine. He probably just has a fever."

"This isn't normal. People don't' just collapse like that. What if it's the same as that time?"

There was dead silence around him. He was alone. He started to run again, feeling the security he had escaping his body. Where the hell was he?

He stopped running, letting himself sit. There was no way he was going to get anywhere with just running in one direction. He wasn't even sure how far he had gone. His brother's question never left his mind. What if this was like the previous time? What if he became Duskmon again? He couldn't face hurting his brother a second time.

But now, he couldn't even feel anything anymore. No warmth, no coldness, nothing. He had an uneasy suspicion someone was there with him, just the same, but who? It wasn't a dark digimon. But who?

"Hello?" a voice called out. It was unsure, just like him. It sounded like a boy, probably no older than he was. "Is someone there?"

Kouichi stood up. Something was leading him this time. "Who's there?"

Someone tapped his back, making him turn around rapidly, ready to defend himself. Instead of not feeling anything else, his hand brushed up against someone's shoulder.

"Someone's there, thank god. I thought I was hearing things," the person said. "I can't see a thing. Am I blind?"

"No," Kouichi said, just as relieved. "This place is just dark. Where are we?"

"I'm not sure."

Kouichi was ready to just give up, but a light seemed to turn on above them, practically blinding them both. Kouichi saw a boy that was his age, but with dark blue hair rather than black and pale skin. He was about to speak, but he saw something come down and take the boy in it's hand, not letting go.

"Wait a second! Don't leave me here alone!"

"Let me go!" the other yelled, fighting the hand as best as he could. But it wouldn't let him go.

Kouichi was once again left in darkness as the boy disappeared. He wasn't sure if he'd ever see the boy or another person again.

((6.6))

FOT: Confused! No? You should be!

Please Review.


End file.
